


freedom

by Sleepy_puppet



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/Sleepy_puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which yunho is a journalist and changmin is a prisoner who is sentenced to be death in more three months</p>
            </blockquote>





	freedom

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to shim changmin, i love you  
> non-betaed, oh god i need a beta, anybody wants please contact me.

_freedom_

_yunho/changmin_

_nc-17_

Yunho gives the police sitting behind the desk his id card.

“you are from life magazine?” she asks

“yes.” Shortly replies yunho.

Life magazine is a kind of domestic life, and this makes the police surprise because they send their journalist to a prison.

“what will you write?” the police asks when they are walking along.

“do you shim changmin? The boy killed all his family and burn his house?” yunho opens his notebook, his pen points at a list.

“oh, he is one of three prisoners be sentenced to death of our prison.” The police shakes her head.

“he has no lawyer?”

“he doesn’t want. And the most ridiculous thing is shim changmin is a excellent student on pre-law course of kyunghee university.”

“oh.”

“sorry I can’t go with you anymore. Just go straight ahead, then turn left a the cross road, the manager will pick you to shim changmin’s room.” Says the police, then she turns her back then leave.

Yunho does as her direction, and he sees a grey big building. And it make yunho has a bad feeling.

he knocks at the door which has a nametag manager. The a voice appears through the door.

“come in.”

Yunho takes a deep breath, then he opens the door and walk in.

\---

The head manager is a old man, he said he has managed this prison 15 years but he never meets someone like shim changmin.

Yunho point at a line in changmin’s folder. “the doctor said he gets mental desease?”

“psychiatry, to be exact.” The manager nod, “there two characters in his mind. One is a cruel killer, and two is an excellent student.”

In the first page of shim changmin’s folder, yunho sees a picture, a quite handsome boy, who dress black jacket and carry a small board. Although yunho see the boy through the picture, but he still feels scary because of his eyes. Very dark and dangerous.

“i want to ask him some questions.” Yunho stands up.

“I know. Please follow me.” The manager gives yunho a nametag, then they come out his office.

The elevator makes a sound, then it stops. Yunho follow the manager walks to a room locates in the corner of the floor.

“you have tree hours.” The manager slips a card into a gutter, the light turns from red to green, then he uses a key to unlock the door.

After receiving the manager’s agreement, yunho comes inside the room.

\---

The room is quite large, it’s opposite with all yunho has imaged. It is blue, with a television, a bookshelf which there’re many thick books.

The room has only one small window with mental bars. There’s a camera in the left corner. A table nears the bookshelf and even a lamp. To be honest, yunho thinks the room looks like a student’s room than a cell. Clear and simple, and it makes you feel comfortable.

“who are you?” yunho almost jumps when he hears the voice.

A boy laying on the single bed sits up, and looks at him like he is alien. He continues saying, seems he talks to himself more than yunho.

“visitor, I have no relative. You’re jounarlist, aren’t you?”

Yunho just nods, “I’m from life magazine.”

The boy grins, “since when a domestic magazine allowed their journalist to prison to interview?”

“new topic.”

“life magazine is one of magazines my mother and my sisters like most. They even bought them once a week.” The boys shrug. “by the way, I will not accept any report. Go away.”

Then he lays back on his back, pulls the blanket covers his head.

“hey!” yunho calls.

“hey shim changmin!!” his voice is higher.

“shim changmin!!!” yunho makes his way to the boy – now changmin, to pushes the blanket and wakes him up. But it’s no use. Changmin wrists the blanket around him and he says throughout the blanket.

“I’m sleeping!”

Yunho sighs. He sits down on the armchair and wastes time looking the room, one again.

He notices there’re many types of books the bookshelf: Literature, Physic, Chemistry, Math, Lifestyle, and even newspapers!

Yunho finds the book “harry potter and the philosophy’s stone” opening in the table, a small bookmark is nears the book. The book is worn, it proves changmin read it many times, maybe it’s one of shim changmin’s favorite book?

In the first page, yunho see a beautiful hand---written.

_this book belongs to shim changmin – umma’s gift for 13rd b---day_

but yunho almost jumps when he sees shim changmin standings next to the table, his hand grabs yunho’s wrist.

“don’t touch my book.” Is all shim changmin says, shim changmin sends him a death glare, too.

“don’t touch any thing in this room, get away if you want to live.”

Yunho fights back. “do you see that came—“

but shim changmin smirks, “don’t you know I’m sentenced to death? Kill one more people doesn’t change anything.” the boy’s eyes is darker and darker. “I said get out of my room.”

Yunho can’n help but doing as the boy’s order. He makes a signal in front of the camera.

\---

Before yunho leave, he truns his head and waves to changmin. “I’m jung yunho, from life magazine. See you next time.”

\---

Next time means two day after.

And when yunho gets in the cell, changmin is sitting on his chair, looking at the metal---bars window.

Suddenly yunho feels he is a kind of annoying. Shim changmin is in his own world, and he has better not do anything. he knows three hours is not short, and maybe the boy will sitting all day in his chair.

So, yunho takes this time to look at the boy.

He is young, of course, but the thing is he doesn’t look like a teenage, to be exact, shim changmin looks like a big kid. His eyes are dark---brown, like melted chocolate, and his eyelashes are long like a girl despite of their distance. Changmin has a sharp nose, too, and a pair of ears and yunho wonder himself are they monkey’s ears? Changmin’s lips are also different, they’re thin and pink as blossom.

Last thing is changmin’s hair, they’re fluff and light brown if yunho looks changmin from the left or right, but if now he is looking the boy from his back, so changmin’s hair seems like shining by sunshines.

\---

Yunho thinks today it’s very lucky when he almost jumps out of the chair when he hears changmin’s voice.

“don’t you feel bored?”

“no.” yunho replies automatically, “actually I think sometimes have a silence is good in the busy and noisy life.”

“you’re very good at lie. I see you sleep.” The boy shrugs and now he is standing, so yunho recognizes shim changmin is very tall, maybe in the last time he saw changmin lying, so the doesn’t notice about.

“your heigh is very impressed.” Yunho finds he is peaking out what he is thinking.

“without doing exercises and playing sports like volleyball or basketball, just drinking milk. To be honest, I was very surprised.”

Yunho looks at his watch, and he spent more than two hours and half just staring at the boy, and he is running out of time.

Yunho smiles, by the way, today is better than two previous days, shim changmin at least doesn’t look at him with his cold face anymore.

“shim changmin.” Yunho coughs to make changmin pay his attention.

“I’d like you call me changmin, don’t call my name as if you are taking attendance.”

“um.” Yunho nods, “changmin---shii?”

“good.” Changmin makes his way to the window.

“I’m running out of time.”

“I know. Give up interviewing me.”

“I can’t, I will lose my job.”

“none of my business.”

\---

The bells rings, and the door opens immediately.

“mr. jung, your time is over, please come out.” Says the police.

Yunho stands up and sighs.

When he goes out, he sees changmin wave his hand.

And he swears to god that he sees the boy smirk.

\---

In their third meeting, yunho gives changmin a book names percy Jackson and the lightning thief.

Changmin raises his eyebrow.

“i think you like that kind of books.” Yunho explains.

“how do you?” changmin is still surprised, his eyes widen when yunho is saying.

“i see your book harry potter, so I think you like.”

Then the atmosphere becomes silent.

And after a long long time, yunho thinks maybe he was wrong, or he said something that he shouldn’t say. But changmin suddenly opens his mouth, and his lips curve up into a soft smile.

“thank you.”

“so,” yunho asks, hesitantly, “can I interview?”

“no.” changmin pouts.

Suddenly a loud voice bangs.

Changmin lift his head from the book, then he looks at yunho by his understanding eyes.

“what?” yunho confuses.

Changmin doesn’t say anything, he just stares at yunho.

Yunho opens his mouth, “i—“ but his word was cut by a scream.

“fuck off, get your hand out of me! I swear to my father’s gravel you hwang fucking hansuk must pay for what you did to me!”

The voice is louder and louder, then it’s mute when they hear the sound of metal door. Another sound, then everything return to usual, that means silent.

Yunho doesn’t believe in his ears.

“is this—“

“yes,” changmin looks down, “sometimes there’re have a newcomer. That man is sentenced to death.”

“really?”

“uhm. All of prisoners in this floor get this punishment. Don’t you read the board in the elevator?”

“I don’t” that’s all yunho can say.

“it’s all right.” Changmin waves off. “I’m thirsty, can you give some drink?”

yunho pour the water from the bottle to a glass, then he brings to changmin.

“thanks.” Changmin receives the glass, then he drinks it all in one breath.

“you said,” yunho asks changmin after the boy uses his palm to clear the water in his chin, “sometimes. So how long have you been here?”

“six months.” Changmin answers. “I’m the north prison before the trial, then they move me here after I’m sentenced.

“I’m so sorry.”

“why?”

“I—“

“don’t say anything.” changmin slamps, “you’d better go. Today I don’t have mood to talk.”

Yunho sighs, and he stands up. “uhm. See you next time.”

By the way, when yunho has just go out of the door, changmin calls him back.

“jung---shii.”

“what?”

“about the book, I will read it.”

Yunho smiles at the boy, his voice becomes soft. “you should, it’s very amazing.”

“bye.”

“bye.”

\---

Yunho opens his laptop. Maybe changmin didn’t notice, but the boy answered some yunho question in their metting today.

But yunho can’t type any line. He types, then he deletes.

Type then delete.

Then type.

Then delete.

\---

Yunho stands up, makes his chair skitters away a little bit, then he manages himself to his bed.

Yunho closes his eyes, now he is very confused, his mind is full of changmin: the boy’s image and even his voice! Changmin’s voice is soft when they talk about books, then flat and cold when they talk bout the man’s scream.

But, the thing is, changmin answered yunho’s questions as if he was the teliing yunho s atroy about another person, not him.

Yunho pulls the blanket cover his chest, today is enough. And he needs to clear out everything in his head because he has to report his work tomorrow.

\---

Changmin turns off the light, now he is too sleepy, although he just read one fourth of the book.

Changmin has read the book right after he ate dinner, the book is as yunho said, it’s quite amazing. It is about percy Jackson – the son of Poseidon who is believed to be the lightning thief – that means he stolen the lightning bolt, so the boy goes to hell with two others friend: anabeth – the daughter of Athena and grover – he is a god of forest to find the truth.

By the way, when changmin read to the part tree little friend come the garden M, his eyelids almost stick with each other.

M is medusa.

M is Min.

And Max, too.

Max, where are you?

\---

“I’m quit.” Yunho blurts, and slaps the folder about shim changmin to his boss’s desk.

“why?” asks a red hair.

“I just…” yunho stammers, “I just can not. The boy has psychiatry disease. He doesn’t know about his criminal.”

“ah, I understand.”

“you understand what?” yunho voice becomes lowers, and more serious. “kim heechul?”

“you shouldn’t know.” Heechull sways his chair, his back is opposite with yunho’s face. “I will send another guy. Your duty is over.”

“It’s no use. Trust me.”

“who knows? If it was impossible, I would come and interview him.”

“whatever. I’m pretty sure you will give up.”

\---

As yunho said, kim Jaejoong – the guy who repleace for yunho, completely lose in interviewing changmin.

And heechul is very angry. “I pay you not for hearing your assignments are impossible to do it.” He slams his door.

“fuck off.” Jaejoong says when he and yunho are sitting in the cafeteria of the bulding.

“I know. He is a smart boy.” Yunho agree. “no wonder why he can make the judge sentenced him.”

“I don’t inderstand.” Jaejoong pulls a full spoon of rice into his mouth.

“I mean, he make the judge sentences him.” yunho lets out a sigh.

“what?” Jaejoong stands up, successful to make everybody in the cafeteria pay attention in them.

“no problem.” Yunho raises his hand and Jaejoong coughs.

“doesn’t he want to live?”

“I think that.”

“by the way, the new topic now was cancelled. Heechull order us to come back to quiz.” They both laugh.

\---

“long time no see.” Changmin says when yunho enters his cell.

“I’m busy. Do you miss me?” yunho sits next to changmin.

“no, I just want to tell you about the book.” Changmin shrugs.

“I wonder myself, why did you kill your family?”

“are you interviewing me?” changmin asks, “I said, I don’t like to be interviewed.”

“no.” answers yunho, “I don’t do this anymore. I just want to come here and talk with you.”

“talk with someone who prepare to death?”

“yes. Any problem?”

“no.”

After a long silence, changmin opens his mouth. “I don’t know. I just see my hand grabbed the knife, then I crushed into their chest.”

“you tell me as if it’s not you.”

“maybe.”

And when yunho has to leave, he take out a magazine in his bags and gives it for changmin.

“take this.”

Changmin looks at him, confused.

“smart people usually like to play quizz.” Yunho simple explaints.

Changmin smiles.

\---

Yunho knocks at the managers’s door.

“come in.”

He opens the door, then steps in.

“oh, mr jung,” waves the manager, “please take a seat.”

“thank you,” yunho seats in the chair and the manager asks, “do you want to drink something? Water, or coffee?”

“no thanks, I have too much caffeine.”

“so, why do you want to see me?”

“I just want to talk about changmin.”

“oh, that boy,” the manager shakes his head. “It’s very pity.”

“can you…?” yunho is confused.

“I will tell you.” the manager drink a little from his glass. “changmin has… at least two characters.”

“what?”

“you don’t listen wrong. Changmin’s mother… she is taking three children at the same time, but one has died before being born, and one died after being born, the only survival is changmin.”

“oh my goodness.”

“When he meet our doctor, changmin told there was someone who askes to borrow his body.”

“did he…?”

“yes. The boy agreed, because ‘that character’ promised to protect him form the bully. Poor changmin used to be a victim of bullying in school. he’s smart so that he jump between grades, but some dab students forced him to do their homework.”

“but changmin didn’t, so he was bullied.” the man says.

“uhm.” Yunho doesn’t know what to say.

“and we guess that’s why one of his brother appeared, to protect him from those student.” The man continues, “this charater – changmin calls him max – is very frightened, and he is very cruel if changmin gets hurt.”

“did you meet him?”

“yes. When the police was bringing him to his current cell, max waked up because we used handcuff with changmin. he hurt two police and said, ‘leave changmin alone, he will go to the cell without handcuff.”

“but it’s very miracle, because changmin didn’t run. We don’t have to use any tools to pretend him.”

“it’s very weird.” Yunho says.

“yes. And we send some doctor to find more character of changmin. we just scared because if changmin have a more dangerous character inside his mind.”

“did you ever talked to max?”

“yes. He said he is the child died after being born, and now we are still looking for the child died first.”

“does it work?”

“no, although changmin said he used to talk with him, but seem that character would like to watch and do nothing.”

“i understand.”

“max is very dangerous and uncontrollable, changmin says just death would do everything he needs.”

“max doesn’t disagree?”

“no, he said what changmin wants is his pleasure.”

“I guess max treat changmin in a very special way, like changmin is a king and max is a follower.”

“I thing that.” The manager said, “oh it’s late, you should leave.”

“yeah thank you.”

\---

yunho decides to be with changmin more. Today he wakes up early and in the way he boys flower.

white roses, yunho thinks changmin will like it.

But the thing is, today yunho has talked with max, not changmin.

And max doesn’t like flower.

\---

Yunho will now know it’s max, because the boy waves to him as usual.

When yunho give the boy flowers, changmin even smiles.

“hi.”

Yunho waves back, “hi, how are you today.”

“never better.” Changmin stands up from his bed. “what are you carrying?”

Yunho blushes, and after a quite long time, he gives it for changmin. “for you.”

Changmin receives the flowers without saying a word. He looks at the flowers carefully as if he is finding something.

“you don’t have to work today?” changmin opens his mouth.

Yunho stammers, “n---no?”

“you don’t go to your office just to go there and look at me?” now changmin is a hunter, and yunho is a deer. “wow, you’re rich!”

“what do you mean?” now yunho feels something wrong, he’s sure something wrong, because changmin never talks to him this way before.

“who are you?” yunho suddenly remembers why changmin is special, he has two character inside his mind. And he can’t prevent himself from thinking the boy who is standing in front of of him is max, not changmin.

This is a very very bad answer, but deep inside yunho mind, he hopes that is true. By the way, he doesn’t know why he is fear of max.

“I think you know.” The boy answers with a soft voice, smooth like silk, but yunho thinks he feels some anger in his voice.

“max?” and now yunho prays he is wrong.

“bingo!” max claps his hand.

And then he carries the flowers and bow his head so that max’s nose can touch some roses. He breathes deeply, and he kisses the tips of the only red rose.

“do you like flowers?” yunho tries to make a conversation.

“no.” max wispers, “but changmin likes them. His beautiful is over flowers.” He lifts his head up.

But yunho can’t believe in his eyes when he see max makes his way to the recycle bin, and he throw the flowers into it.

“get out of my changmin. I know you like him.”

“wha---what?”

“give it up. Changmin is mine.

Yunho doesn’t say anything, like he gets a head---shot. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts up.

“oh, someboby’s tongue is stolen by a cat.” Max sings song. He steps closer and closer to yunho’s position.

“admit it. You like my boy.” Max grins.

\---

“yunho, hey yunho!!” Jaejoong waves his hand in front of yunho, but his friend has no reaction.

“jung yunho!!!” Jaejoong yells, make yunho startles, almost jumps out of his chair.

“what the fuck—“ yunho yells back, but he is cut off by Jaejoong.

“the fuck is you look like an idiot and people see you like you’re a gorilla in the zoo. The fuck is I’m telling you about the girl I met in the club last night – oh my gosh she is god of sex! But the thing is you don’t listen anything!!” Jaejoong stops for breathing.

“I’m sorry.” Yunho sighs.

“if you are really sorry, pay for mine lunch.”

“okay.” Yunho sits down to his chair again, ‘now tell me why don’t you listen to my story?”

“I met someone yesterday.” Yunho confesses, “and I admit he think about the time?”

“who is the unluckiest in the world?” Jaejoong tries his best not to laugh.

“shim changmin, no, I have to call him max.”

“I don’t understand.”

“max is another character of changmin.”

“get it. So, what’s the problem?”

Yunho eats a full spoon of rice, and after swallowing all, the said. “he said I liked changmin and he told me to get away the boy.”

“so what is the problem?”

“I don’t know.”

‘hey, listen.” Jaejoong coughs to make yunho pay his attention, ‘I don’t know what the hell your problem is. But it’s wrong yunho---ah. Everybody knows shim changmin will be sentenced in more two month.”

“I though you said you always supported me.” Yunho makes a sad smile.

“I support you. we are friend, best friend ever. We know each other since we were three years old. And I’m proud that I know what you are thinking when I look at your eyes.” Jaejoong grabs yunho’s hands, “so please, don’t. what will you go after changmin is gone? Do you remember your first love?”

Jaejong really doesn’t want to remind yunho about that sad memory, but he needs to stop his friend, and help yunho controls his emotion.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.” Yunho uses his palms to cover his face. “changmin is a thing. I mean, I don’t like him, but I care…”

“just max’s words… I’m so cosnfused.”

“whatever you do, just don’t fall in love.” Jaejoong stands up, “now pay for my lunch and buy me an apple.”

\---

During this week, changmin is ‘sleeping’ and max is ‘awaking’

Yunho still comes to the prison, now he is a journalist, not changmin’s visitor because max accepted he could interview.”

“it’s a long story.” The boy said, “and three hours is not enough.”

“but you are wasting time on cheating me.” Yunho points his pen to his notebook angrily. Now e is a kid, and max is a teacher, the boy always tutors him when he has chance.

At this point, max seems like changmin.

\---

Changmin comebacks after a high temperature fever. He had to go to hospital.

“you are so kind yunho---shii.” The manager says, “I have never seen someone care about changmin like that.”

“why does changmin go to hospital?” yunho asks worriedly.

“we found he cut himself with a small knife. We don’t know why he has the knife.” The manager says, ‘he lost too much blood, we thought he will die. But doctor said he is fine right now. Changmin’s very lucky because the hospital have just received amount of type b.”

“I think max did, not changmin.”

“I don’t know. Changmin behaves very strangely, he laughs all day and even singing. so we just think the boy finds something interested.” The older continues, “but yesterday when one of our police call him it’s dinner time, he saw changmin is laying on the bed and all his bed is red.” He shakes his head.

“we don’t think max did it.” One doctor cuts off.

“this is—“ yunho gives his hand.

“I’m heechul – changmin’d doctor,” the young guy greets, “nice to meet you.”

“I’m jung yunho  from life magazine.” Yunho shakes their hand. “can you tell me more?”

“we think it’s changmin another character. Changmin only waked up two day ago, and he said he is thirsty. But it’s not his voice.” Heechul gives the managers one folder. “changmin’s is the most complicated situation I’ve meet.”

“oh.” Yunho comments.

“I think max is the strongest in three of them. He protects changmin and the third character as a brother.”

“he has an obsession with changmin.” yunho suddenly opens his mouth without thinking. “I met him last week. He ordered me get away from – let me repeat: get away from my changminnie.”

“do you know? If a killer has psychiatric, his other charaters is totally opposite with him. I mean they are always fighting. So he can’t control his emotions and behavior, too. but three characters of changmin never fight. They live together. When the judge announces changmin’s punishment. He doesn’t make any reaction. I asked max and he said he have no right to fight back changmin’s decision.”

“but we have no detail about the third. I think changmin should live at the hospital from now on. I don’t know if the new character has problems.”

“sure.” The manager nods, “I will comeback to the prison to prepare all needed paper.”boy

\---

Finally, changmin’s third character appear.

And he is a she.

Yes, changmin’s third character is a girl, with a strong character and she is very proud when he talks about her brother.

“max---oppa and changmin---oppa don’t let me go out side because they afraid that something will hurt me.”

Yunho just asks her one question although there must be hundred, “did you hurt yourself by knife?”

“no, I’m not.” Momo – she said her name momo is named by max.

“so who did?”

“I can’t answer your question. I must not tell.” She said.

Yunho sighs tiredly and then he stands up, he is about to comes out momo’s room when heechul asks her a question.

“how about max and changmin?”

“they are relaxing.”

“do you know you will die?”

“yes.”

“so what do you think?”

“I will be free.”

\---

It’s one month since the last time everybody meets changmin.

Yunho comes to visit momo everyday after working. To be honest, yunho likes momo, and he treats her like she is his little sister.

Yunho also asks about changmin, but momo just gives him only one answer, “he is sleeping.” She licks her lollipop. “what’s the matter?”

“none.” Yunho shrugs.

“liar.”

\---

yunho is waiting for the printer when his phone rings.

“hello?” he presses the button. The screen show a stranger numbers.

“hi.” Comes a voice, “it’s changmin, shim changmin, do you remember?”

Yunho is very surprised when he hears that. It is true? Changmin comebacks, doesn’t he?

“hey hey!!” changmin wakes yunho up, “don’t you miss me?” his voice is full of sad.

“n---no!!” yunho quickly replies the boy, god knows how much yunho misses changmin, it’s killing him day by day.

“god.” Changmin breathes, “I want you to come to my place.”

“sure.”

\---

“because momo said you’re very annoyed, and she is very tired of the tests which the doctor gave her, so here I am.” Changmin smiles.

Yunho feels embarrasses, “I’m sorry.”

“it’s okay.” Changmin says softly, “I want to comeback, too. I just have only one week to live.”

Those words hits yunho’s heart. He wispers in pain. “no.”

“yes, I have been looking forward to that day,” he emphasizes, “three people inside one body is a thing that I never think about, and gods know how annoyed it is. I can’t stand anymore.”

“changmin…” yunho calls changmin’s name.

“I know what you will talk, so shut up. I decided.” The boy makes a wide smile.

“you planned all thing !!” yunho blurts.

“I’m so sorry.”

\---

Yunho doesn’t comes to changmin’s place anymore.

He comebacks to his normal life, and he works harder.

Heechul is very happy, he pats yunho’s shoulder a little hard, “this is my boy!”

However, Jaejoong sees something wrong about his friend, because yunho doesn’t joke and tell him funny stories when they eat lunch together.

“yunho, what happened with you???” he stand in front of yunho’s desk and points his finger at the younger.

“none of your business Jaejoong. Leave me alone.” Yunho even doesn’t look at Jaejoong.

“you’re very weird yunho---ah. You are not…” jaejoong is speechless.

Now, yunho looks at jaejoong.

“you are not jung yunho.” Jaejoong blurts.

After jeajoong lets out what he is think, he runs out yunho’s office.

Yunho doesn’t have any reaction, the room is still silent.

\---

“you can’t do this, yunho---shii.” The manager shakes his head. “we are not allowed to do this. Your proposal is too dangerous.”

“I know, but please.” Yunho begs him, “just one day, and I swear I will let anything happen.”

“you’re a good guy.” The manager puts his hand on yunho’s shoulder. “I trust you and changmin. but I’m afraid of max.”

“please…” yunho’s shoulder arches, “I can not let him die like this. Can you make my proposal becomes changmin’s wish? All prisons have their wishes but changmin doesn’t use. Let me use instead of him.”

\---

Changmin only has two days left, when yunho comes to see him.

The boy jumps up when he he see yunho is standing in front of his door, changmin takes 5 second to calm his mind before running to the older and hug him tightly.

“I miss you so much, yunho.” Changmin leans his head into yunho’s shoulder and wispers.

Yunho hugs him back.

After a long time, yunho pushes changmin softly, and he kisses changmin’s forehead.

“just listen to me, then shake or nod your head, okay?” yunho says.

Changmin is about to open his mouth to asks, but yunho puts a finger to his lips, “don’t talk.”

Changmin nods.

“do you trust me?”

Changmin looks very confused, he bites his lower lip before nodding.

“good.” Yunho lets out a sigh, then he gives his hand for changmin.

Changmin takes yunho’s hand, and lets the older leads him.

They go out of changmin’s room, and walk along the floor.

Changmin looks around and notices the floor is very silent. And this makes he feels nervous, he holds yunho’s more tightly. Yunho turns back and see changmin’s fear.

“don’t worry.” He says, “I’m here.”

\---

They stop in front of the manager’s office.

Yunho knocks at the door.

“come in,” comes a voice.

Yunho is about to open the door, and changmin’s eyes are widen, he looks at yunho and shakes his head violently. But yunho ignores him.

The door opens, and changmin stand behind yunho’s back, his hand clenches yunho’s shirt.

Changmin sees many police in the room, he guests maybe all of the force in the prison is here.

The manager sits in his chair, when he see yunho and changmin, he stands and waves his hand.

“oh, come here!”

Changmin goes inside the room, a little slowly because he worries that the police will catch him. but changmin is wrong, they just standing, and greet him.

“hi, changminnie.”

Changmin can’t believe in his eyes and his ears, by the way, he greets them back.

“good morning.”

“you don’t have to be crary. Yunho has a wish.” The manager smiles, “and we decided to make his wish come true.” He points his finger to a man standing in the corner of the room, “hey engineer. This is your part.”

The man who is carrying a valise comes to changmin, he smiles with him, “hi, I’m kangin, now sit down to the chair.”

Changmin does as kangin’s order when he receives yunho’s agreement.

Kangin knees at changmin’s side and pulls up his right trouser leg.

“it will be a little uncomfortable, but it’s all for you, so please bear with it okay?” kangin says while he takes out a ring.

Changmin nods silently.

“This is a machine helps us to watch you. it’s doesn’t absorb water so you can do your personal stuff, and this modern is small so you can wear long pants and people don’t know you have to carry it.”

Changmin listens all.

“a chip inside help us to knows about your position, and al of the detail will be show in the computer. Now let me wear it for you.”

\---

changmin waits for yunho go to get his car.

Till now, he still can’t believe, it this a dream?

And when changmin is about to slap his cheek hisslef, a black car park next to him.

Yunho pulls down the glass, and tells changmin before changmin hurts himself

“get in.”

The trip is silent, and very awkward, but changmin doesn’t dare to asks, and yunho doesn’t want to talk at this time.

Changmin presses the button in the door, to get a chance to sightseeing, it’s been a long time.

He wants to question yunho so bad, but he can’t opens his mouth, something is his throat makes his voice disappear when he sees yunho focusing on driving.

Yunho right hand puts on the wheel, and his left hand is free, so changmin takes his left hand to feels the warm against his skin.

\---

Finally they come to yunho’s house.

It’s a white house, with three stairs and one wood chair in the left of the door, there are many flowers planted around the house. Some are daisies, some are rose, some are lilies, and many more flowers that changmin doesn’t know their name.

“you like flowers, don’t you?” changmin sighs in happiness because he finds something to talk with yunho.

“no.” yunho replies shortly, “but my sister like them, she said my house is very boring so she plants many flower, she wants this place has some colors, not only white and black. Now come in.” he beckons changmin.

Changmin just makes a sound, but he doesn’t follow yunho come in the house, because he is busy looking around. The houses, the streets, the way, the leaves, the car, the people cutting the grass, the children playing with their dogs… they are so real, so close in a way changmin never thinks about.

\---

Yunho turns his back, but doesn’t see changmin.

“changmin-ah?” he calls out, but there’s no reply.

yunho makes his way to the door, and he sees changmin is standing like a statue in his garden.

“min?” yunho calls once again, but seems changmin doesn’t hear his voice.

Yunho used to see changmin like this, so he just standing next to changmin, and silently watching the boy’s unreadable face. He notices changmin is sweating and the boy is clenches his hands.

“they’re different from what I saw in tv.” Changmin suddenly says.

“yeah.” Yunho nods.

“but I like it, because this is real.”

\---

Changmin hears some strangers noises when he is in the bathroom, they are: “ouch!!!”, “damn it!!”, “what the hell???” and “fucking fried eggs!!!”

And he can’t help but smiling with the mirror.

\---

Changmin tries his best not to laugh at yunho when he sees the kitchen. the boy thought it must be a teerible war between yunho and cooking.

Yunho almost cries when changmin sighs, he is very embarrassed. Changmin is the third who know about yunho’s talent about cooking after his family and his best friend Jaejoong

“so,” changmin looks at yunho with his understanding eyes, “I’m gonna call for the kfc, anything else?”

“no.” breathes yunho.

“good.”

Of course yunho pays for their meal, but none of them care.

\---

Now there are sitting in the couch, watching a movie named 50 first dates. changmin used to watch its trailer, so when yunho asks him which movie he want to see, changmin answers without thinking the name of the film.

At first, the a bowl of popcorn and candy between them, but since changmin hugs the bowl on is chest and pouts with yunho I want to eat them all, they are closer and changmin’s head leans against yunho’s shoulder in the middle of the film.

“sometime I wonder myself, if I was in the same situation with that girl, who will come and help me to remember the memories?” changmin takes some pieces of popcorn.

“but you are not.” Yunho quietly says, the room now is just the noise form the television.

“yunho,” changmin calls, his voice was slow and soft like silk, those letter and spelling are warm water pours to yunho’s heart.

Yunho doesn’t say anything, he just holds changmin tighter.

After a long long time after, yunho starts moving, he cares changmin with his his love.

“don’t do that.” changmin tries no to cry.

The truth is changmin didn’t expert to fall in love with yunho, although they don’t meet each other much, but every meeting, changmin’s feeling about yunho grows up, it become stronger and changmin admits he used to spend all day to think what he should talk to yunho.

But now, it’s late, there’s no way to turn back.

Changmin’s tears roll down his check, he sob and pull away the tears by his hand.

But yunho grabs changmin’s hand, in stead of using hands, he kisses away changmin’s tears.

But it’s no word, changmin starts to cry.

“I’m sorry,” changmin hiccups, “I’m so sorry.”

\---

Yunho doesn’t remember how can he carry changmin to his bed, and how can he take off changmin’s clothes, too. all he knows now is changmin is lying in his bed, the boy is naked and sweated

And their kiss is hot and passionate, changmin’s arms wrap around yunho’s shoulder and yunho’s hugs the younger’s belly.

Tears are disappeared from changmin’s eyes, thank for yunho’s kisses.

“yunho…” changmin groans, “yun…”

“here.” Yunho stops kissing changmin’s nipple, he lifts his head up and receives changmin’s smiles.

“love you.” he whispers, kissing changmin’s eyes.

“love you.” now yunho leans down changmin’s nose.

“love you.” he turns to changmin’s ears.

“love you.” he finally kisses changmin’s lips.

\---

In yunho’s dream, he sees changmin. just changmin and only changmin.

They have a date, and a kiss in the rain.

“please god, I don’t want to wake up, let me live forever in my dream, please.”

\---

Changmin makes a sound when he feels something soft trailing over his cheek.

“humh…” groans, and turns over his body to the other side.

Yunho smiles because of changmin’s cuteness. He wants changmin to rest, but today they have many things to do.

“baby, wake up.” he kisses his lover’s neck, “wake up, my kitty.”

“I want to sleep.” Changmin murmurs in his throat.

“I know…” yunho continues to kiss changmin’s cheek, “but today we have something to do.” He pats changmin’s shoulder, “wake up, baby.”

Changmin slowly opens his eyes, then he pout, “I’m tired.”

Yunho grins, “I know, let me help you dress.” He takes changmin’s shirt from the floor.

When yunho ‘helps’ changmin to dress, they almost make out, because of changmin’s nagging and cuteness.

Yunho looks at the naked boy beneath him, his skin is full of kiss-mark like cherry blossoms. Yunho looks at changmin’s eyes and he finds those sparkling eyes are full of love.

\---

Changmin’s very excited. Yunho takes he to the park.

And they played many games, even the games for children.

He bought changmin an ice-cream, and the boy sings song while licking the cream and looks around like a child.

“I want to play that.” Changmin points his finger to a giant wheel.

“uhm,” yunho nods, “stay here while I go buy ticket,” he kisses the corner of the boy’s mouth, makes changmin’s face redden. “when I’m comeback, you should eat all the cream because they don’t allow us to bring food to the cabin.”

Changmin makes a sound.

“good.”

\---

When yunho is back, changmin isn’t sitting under the tree as he told.

But yunho quickly finds changmin because the hears changmin’s voice in a crowded.

His lover is standing among the childen, his hand is holding a lot of air red balloons.

“yunho—“ changmin is about to explain but yunho waves it off.

“okay, it’s okay.” But changmin doesn’t stop, “one old man gives it to me, he wants me to hold them when he goes to the wc, I bet he will be back soon.”

Yunho smiles when hears changmin, “answer my question, do you like kids?”

“yes.”

“okay.” Yunho says out loud, “hey kids!! Wanna balloon??”

“yeah!!” the kids shout back.

Yunho tells them to stand in queue. Then he and changmin give the balloons, one by one.

The man comes back, yunho gives him a hundred dollars and thanks him.

\---

Finally, it’s 8.00

Yunho and changmin are sitting together in a theater, they watched beauty and the beast. The play is very amazing, and changmin leans against yunho’s shoulder when the beast is sad because the beauty has to come to take care of her father, and they kiss when the beast turn into human.

Changmin’s tears roll down his cheek, today is the most memorable day in his heart, he doesn’t want to forget it although he will die.

“yunho, I love you.” changmin murmurs in their kiss. Yunho holds him tightly.

“please, don’t leave me.” Yunho sobs, it is just their beginning, yunho wants more, he and changmin want to do more things together, it’s not enough.

Changmin tries his best to not cry, he uses his palms to clean away his tears, he doesn’t want to yunho to be sad.

“can you see me as the beauty and you’re the beast? Just see that like I have to go home to take care my parents.” Changmin says, “I will be back, can you wait for me?”

Yunho nods as if he is a child who believes in the fairy tale.

“we will see each other soon, but you have to meet me before I’m seventeen, okay?”

 

_I’m prince in the castle._

_I will wait for you._

 

 

 

 

*

 

In the morning changmin dies, yunho doesn’t come. He just does his day as usual, he wakes up at seven o’clock, eat his usual breakfast – eggs and bread and a cup of hot coffee. But today, he will not comes to the office to works, he comes to heechul’s room and says he is quit.

Yunho parks his car near the mall, and he walks around all day. At the midnight, he finds he is stays at home, sitting in front of his laptop and his fingers is dancing on the keyboard. He is writing a love story – a love story that it’s hard to believe that it’s true, but this is true, this is their story.

The novel is a big hit, it dominates the best-seller awards in a year, but yunho says he will not write love-affair novel again, he turns to write stories for children, all of them are fantastic and it was appreciated by the criticisms, his first novel: _MULTIPERSONALIES_ becomes book that “all of teenager and young adults must have in their bookshelf”

“I want to help the parents take care of their children.”

 

Yunho’s sign is very special, it a red air-balloons and a smile face.

 

_“hey, do you like balloons?”_

_“yes.”_

_“why?”_

_“because to me, it means freedom.”_

_I’m coming_

_To free my love_

_To love my prince_


End file.
